


[F]luttering

by FluoxetineHcl



Series: Lies and Memories [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Holding Hands, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluoxetineHcl/pseuds/FluoxetineHcl
Summary: Ignis finally confessed his feelings to the young woman he fell in love with. They had their first kiss in the citadel. And for the first time in his life, Ignis walked next to her while holding her hand. However, on their first date, it seemed that she avoided him and kept pulling her hand away whenever Ignis tried to entwine their fingers.- - -Reading the previous works is unnecessary to enjoy this one shot
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lies and Memories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600639
Kudos: 3





	[F]luttering

**[F]luttering**

* * *

Eira Heallint didn't know whether it was a dream or reality. But the heat that coursed through her vein, running into her entire body was too fervent to be a dream. She heard the tumultuous thudding inside her chest, pounding rapidly as if it wanted to crush her bone from the inside. The tears welled up beneath her eyelids, but it wasn't from the sorrow nor the grief. It was the tears of joy, as the young woman now being enveloped by the overwhelming bliss she thought would never happen in her entire life.

She was struggling to take a breath, to find her composure, to calm down the clamor in her chest. But, on the other hand, she wanted to cry, hiding herself behind the wall, or burying herself in the deepest place beneath Eos. The crimson hue crept her cheeks, burning her face by the heat because of the soft touch she got on her lips.

A sturdy arm was being placed around her waist, the arm of a young man who always filled her mind since she was five, who made her heart beat uncontrollably, who made it hard for her to catch a breath right now. She wanted to avert her eyes from the pair of emerald eyes on her front that were staring at her in fiery gaze behind his clear glasses. Knowing that he was still staring at her, the raven haired woman moved her head, placing her sight to the dark wall on her right.

Digging her teeth into her lower lips, she could still clearly remember the taste of warmth that brushed her lips. No, she didn't hate it. It just happened too sudden and she wasn't ready for it.

"Still don't know?"

His face was too close, way too close even she could feel how his warm breathing tickled her cheeks. The question from him just added the confusion in her mind. No. She still couldn't understand why the royal adviser, Ignis Scientia, kissed her lips suddenly like that.

Eira raised her head, gathering her courage to look at the green hues which were diving into the pair of her black eyes. She could find the desire from his eyes and the gravity that pulled her to keep staring at him. She parted her lips, trying to find the words which seemingly disappeared in the air. There were hundred questions that emerged in her head, but she didn't know which to pick, and instead, she decided to call his name, "Igg…"

But before she could finish her word, the dirty blonde man moved closer and planted another kiss on her lips. The hand on the back of her head prevented her from moving away, and the arm around her waist pulled her body closer until there was no space between their bodies. She closed her eyes, letting the man delve into her mouth with his tongue. The heat burnt her chest, gushing to all of her veins, from the top of her head to the tip of her toes.

She thought that all of these years, her feelings were only a one-sided love. But today he kissed her. And even though he didn't say that he loved her, she could perceive the love from every of his touch, from the warmth he gave on her lips, on her tongue, from the hands that pulled her into embrace, and from the soft moan he gave between their kisses.

Ignis Scientia loved her. Since years ago. When he realized that the rejection she said regarding their marriage arrangement actually wounded him and created a hole in his heart. When she said that he shouldn't need to be bothered with the arrangement anymore, he tasted what was called a loss. The fear haunted him, for he didn't want to if she stopped talking to him anymore, if she stopped spending her time with him anymore, or if she started looking at another man. Ignis thought that he was a boring man, and he drowned in his speculation which told him that she asked him to cancel their arrangement because she didn't like him at all.

He kept finding the reasons to stay by her side. Visiting her house to meet the chef who taught them how to cook since they were ten, spending his night to wait for her in front of the infirmary after doing his training in crownsguard training ground only to accompany her to her room in the citadel or the main lobby until she went home, or sitting in the infirmary to read a book when she was alone in her working shift. All of them were his reasons that he made up so he could stay by her side.

At first he thought that staying by her side and admiring her in silence were enough. However, today he couldn't hold the bursting emotion from within. Moreover, when his best friends teased him, calling the young woman he fell in love with as "Mrs. Scientia". Oh, how much Ignis wanted to give his last name to her. Yet, if he didn't do anything and kept staying as her secret admirer, no matter what, his wishes would never come true. That was why, finally he gathered his courage tonight to talk about the matter he always avoided. And he did it, telling her that he never burdened by their arrangement, disputing the young woman who thought that he was burdened by it, and the young woman also said that she was never troubled by it. None of them actually wanted to cancel their marriage arrangement. And all of these years, they were bound by their own speculation, without confirming the truth from each other.

"I don't mind if the arrangement is carried out." That was how Ignis conveyed his feelings. He didn't say how much he loved her, and even though he just kissed her a few seconds ago, Ignis was too shy to say those words. That was why he conveyed his feelings through the other way, with another sentence which actually was clear enough to tell her his own feelings.

Eira was stunned. She still couldn't regain her composure, even until Ignis ended the intoxicating touches he gave on her lips which melted herself, and released her body from his embrace. The young medic still couldn't calm herself. Her heart throbbed too fast, pounding the inside of her chest as if it wanted to tell the entire world that she was fluttering.

"Me too..." her voice was rather a whisper, giving her response to the dirty blonde man on her front who actually really wanted to hug her tiny body for once again. However, Ignis should control himself, if he let his emotion take control, it would be...

A sudden sound from the old clock striking twelve destroyed the silence in the citadel hallway, as it reminded the two lovers that the day had shifted and they should end their sweet conversation. Knowing that it was past midnight made the young woman give off a soft sigh, as she now had just realized that her body had been exhausted by the activities she did today. Moreover, at the end of the day, her heart did extra work because of the conversation and the _touches_ that made her brain stop working.

The same goes to Ignis. This one day he was already busy with the documents from the meeting between the royal council, the training as a crownsguard, picking up the prince and the injured royal shield this evening, and now he should calm the tumultuous thudding in his chest because of the overwhelming emotions he couldn't control. Now when he thought about it, he just realized that the thing he just did was ungracious, moreover, without the consent from the woman who was the daughter of one of the royal council members. Moving his eyes to the raven haired woman on his front, his mind played the scene of a few minutes ago, until finally the heat crept his cheek. _Oh the Astral._

After the clock was chiming for twelve times, the two returned to the same awkward silence as before. The pair of her black eyes and the pair of his eyes met each other, the shyness and awkwardness were being sparked through their eyes. And at the end, the royal adviser decided to clear his throat, so that nothing hindered his sentences.

"So… Where do you want to return to? The townhouse or your room in the citadel?" It was a struggle for him not to let his voice quiver. The man who was usually an expert in maintaining his composure now forgot how to do it. But at least he could ask those questions without stumbling on his words or stuttering.

"T-townhouse… perhaps…" Unlike the young crownsguard, Eira couldn't hide the quiver in her tone. It felt like her tongue was numb, as it still remembered the taste of Ebony that delved into her mouth.

The awkwardness still lingered in the atmosphere, as it didn't seem to melt while both of them tried hard to avert their gaze from each other. Until finally they turned their body to face the original destination they needed to go and began to move their feet. They walked at the same pace, looking down at the floor as they tried to calm down the clamor in their chest. There was almost no space between their hands, but even though their skin didn't touch, they could feel the warmth from each other, as if they were currently holding hands.

But, Ignis couldn't hold his desire to intertwine his fingers with her after all. Eira flinched when the young man on her right suddenly took her hand and placed his fingers between hers. His gentle touch was so foreign, it burnt her palm in a strange heat that seeped inside her vein and was brought to her entire body.

"Let me take you home." Ignis didn't dare to take a glance at the young woman on his left. Perhaps, he was afraid to see the expression she made as he held her like that without permission. However, for him, asking whether he could hold her hand or not was more difficult than doing it. Perhaps because when he asked, he would see the face she made, and perhaps, he would refrain from doing so. Probably, that was the same reason why he was brave enough to kiss her on the lips, but couldn't even gather his courage to tell her how much he loved her.

"N-no need… Moreover, it's already late and you must be already exhausted enough, right?" She refused. Really, she wanted to flee from this place, hiding herself so she didn't need to see the dirty blonde man, locking herself inside her room and praying until her heart stopped making a ruckus and beat normally. She was too shy. All of these were the first for her, being kissed, holding hands, and it was with the man she loved since she was a little girl.

"You think that I would let a lady go home by herself?" Ignis turned his head, looking at Eira whose face was still being painted by crimson hue.

Right when her eyes met the beautiful green eyes of him, Eira blinked and averted her gaze, watching the marble floor which then was stepped by her as she walked.

"I just don't want it if you drive when you're tired and sleepy…" Eira argued, forcing her brain to find another reason so Ignis would let her go home by herself.

"I'm not tired nor sleepy, yet. Moreover, I also need to return to my apartment." His adrenaline was on the peak right now, it would be impossible for him to sleep. Moreover, even if Ignis returned to his bed and closed his eyes, even if he counted the hundred sheeps in his imagination, surely he wouldn't be able to sleep. His head was already full with this particular young woman, and perhaps, he would spend the night by staring at his ceiling without blinking until the light from the sun peeked into his room from the windows.

"But…" her sentence hung in the air. Eira couldn't find any more reason to object his offer. Of course, Ignis should return back to his apartment. It would be impossible for Ignis to go back with the taxi and leave his own car in the Citadel, right?

"You don't want to?"

"N-no… I-I… I just don't want to bother you…"

"It won't…" Ignis gave off a soft chuckle hearing her answer. "Moreover, don't you forget that I often take you home after midnight?"

She was blushing, remembering that indeed he often drove her home since the day he got the license. Usually, it was not strange for them to spend time together. But, this time was too special. He wasn't her acquaintance no longer. They had become a couple, and Eira didn't know what to do when she should spend time alone with him in the car until they arrived at her home.

But, deep down in her heart, she wanted to stay longer with him...

"Okay, then… I'll take your offer…"

"With pleasure."

Ignis smiled, happy to hear that she finally accepted his offer. They walked side by side, holding hands, in the hallway, in the elevator, until they arrived in the basement where Ignis parked his car.

They had become a couple, and Ignis couldn't prevent his lips from curving into a smile. And that night, for both of them, the Crown City seemed to be more beautiful than usual.

* * *

Ignis looked at his mirror for many times, combing his dirty blonde hair, and for the hundredth time he made sure that his appearance was perfect. He placed his hands on his hips, turned his body to the right and to the left as he tried to see his own back, making sure there was not a single tiny stain on his clothes.

He didn't even leave his apartment yet, but the heart inside his chest was already beating louder than usual. Both of his hands were cold. Funny because it wasn't the first time he went on a date with her. But, this time everything was different. They had become a couple who didn't deny their feelings anymore. Now, he had the right to hold her hand as they walked together, without being afraid of her rejection.

Flinching suddenly, Ignis moved his eyes to the watch on his left wrist. He should go, picking up the young woman in her house. Turning his head to look at his bed, Ignis gave off a sigh as he caught the mess of clothing he tried before deciding to wear the one that covered his body right now. Ignis wasn't himself today, being anxious for his first date, and ended up trying almost all of his clothes only to find what was the most appropriate to wear.

.

.

.

Eira was running around in her house, from the second floor where her room was, running down the stairs in a hurry to the living room, to the kitchen, and returning back to her room. She was worried, worried, worried. She had changed her hairstyles for… she even didn't remember how many times. Asking about it to her beloved chef she thought as her own older sister, asking to her mother who was sitting in the living room, and going back to her room and staring at the mirror while biting her lips. Eventually her act irritated her mother and when Eira asked her dozens of times today, Elaine Heallint commanded her daughter to sit next to her on the sofa.

"I thought that you said that you don't want to marry…"

"Mommy! Sshh! Sshh!" Eira placed her forefinger on her mother's lips, stopping her from continuing her words.

Seeing her only daughter was flustered, Elaine giggled and pinched both of Eira's cheeks.

"Oww! It hurts…!" Eira complained while moving away from her mother and rubbed both of her cheeks.

"Additional blush on." Elaine smirked and leaned back on the sofa, taking back the book she placed on her laps and began to read it again.

Eira pouted and moved her eyes to watch the tv without actually paying attention to the show. She didn't know what was on it, not knowing what those people were talking or laughing about. All of the voices from it disappeared before even reaching her ears.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, there was still thirty minutes before Ignis would come to her house. But she was already anxious, and sometimes her mind told her to cancel their date today because she was too nervous about it.

She fiddled with her hair, twirling it, braiding it and unbraiding it. For many times she took a deep breath and exhaled the air as slowly as possible. It wasn't the first time she went out with the royal advisor, and she never expected that a mere change in their status could make a great impact like this, changing the color of her world, changing the way she responds, and changing everything in her life.

The sound of the bell suddenly filled the air, it stunned the young woman and made her widen her eyes. Glancing at the clock, she was dumbfounded knowing that she was lost in her thoughts for thirty minutes. In the next second, she stood in an awkward manner while inadvertently fiddling with her fingers. She caught a glimpse of her mother who was still immersing herself between the sea of words in the old book she was holding and didn't seem to care about the fact that someone pressed the bell of her house a few seconds ago, knowing that Eira would open the door. Therefore, even though the nervousness shrouded her, Eira moved her feet, bringing her body closer to the door while inhaling the air which somehow colder than usual. Eira was too nervous.

Even the door knob on her front seemed to be so dreadful, the coldness enveloped her hands which now shivered as she moved it to reach the cooper knob. Once again, she took a deep breath, filling every corner of her lungs with the air and quickly pulled open the door while holding her breath. Funny how she was startled when she heard the sound of the door being opened. This time, she was too nervous even the slightest thing could make her jolted in surprise. As the door opened, she raised her head to find the pair of charming emerald eyes were staring at her. A gentle smile passed over his face, as her eyes met his gaze.

Ignis tried hard to lift the corner of his lips, forming a composed smile even though this time his heart thumped loudly he could even feel the thudding in his chest. The heat swarmed on his cheeks as he caught her tiny figure with his eyes.

Her long hair fell gently to her back, with some strands of her hair being braided and tied at the back—with a small white ribbon he yet to see. A small white pearl adorned both of her ears, and a simple silver necklace with a star pendant was being put around her slender neck. She wore a simple white dress, with a small ribbon on the front and flower laces on the sleeves. Once again, Ignis was being tormented by the clamor in his chest, since the young woman on his front was so endearing, more than usual. Surely, he was melting right now, because her charm burnt him more than the sun above him.

"Good morning." Ignis was struggling not to let his lips tremble. And when the greetings slipped out from his lips without him stuttering, he was relieved.

"M-morning." On the other hand, Eira was stuttering. Good thing she was still capable of talking. For Astral sake, Ignis's presence was enough to make her almost forget all of the words in the world. "Ah, I-I… forgot to take my bag."

Ignis blinked when Eira suddenly turned around and scurried inside to take her clutch bag she placed on the table in front of her mother. Elaine raised her head, shifting her gaze from the book to the young man who was standing at the entrance then threw a smile at him, "Hi Ignis, how are you? Feeling well? If you have any trouble regarding your health, please don't be afraid to ask Eira to…"

"Mommy!" Eira scowled, stopping her mother to talk, clearly she was currently teasing her daughter. "I'm off to go."

"Mrs. Heallint." Ignis bowed, excusing himself but Eira had closed the door in haste before scurrying to the main gate.

"L-let's go…" Eira moved her legs in a hurry while looking at the ground. Before he knew, Eira had already waited for him next to his car.

Ignis chuckled, realizing that he wasn't the only one who was nervous today. The young woman was stuttering, for many times, and she couldn't even prevent her voice from quivering.

The smile on Ignis face hadn't faded yet, moreover when he saw the crimson hue on both of her cheeks. She was still blushing when Ignis opened the car for her, and Ignis couldn't help but to admire the sweet expression she gave as she hurriedly threw her body to the passenger seat on the front, looking down at her own lap, even until he closed the door.

Eira was too busy with her nervousness, she didn't even realize how the dirty blonde man called her name from her left side.

"Eira?" After he called her for three times, Eira finally lifted her chin and turned her head to face Ignis who was staring at her.

"Yes?!" she was startled, almost raised her voice because she was drowning in her reverie.

"Seat belt."

"O-oh! Oh… Yes…" Eira blinked. She looked around to find the seat belt—she was too nervous; she forgot where it was—and when she found it she quickly pulled it across her chest, and locked it. Gripping on the seat belt on her chest, she went silent and for once again, staring at her lap.

Ignis gave a tiny smile as he watched her. Even though now his heart was beating so loudly, knocking him from the inside as if it wanted to leap out from the inside, he couldn't stop himself from raising the corner of his lips. He was too happy, and his expression couldn't lie as it showed what he felt. To be honest, he didn't want to shift his gaze from her. However, he should face the front, to the road as he drove until they arrived at their destination.

They were engulfed in the silence, and what was heard was only the sound from the car, the ticking sound whenever Ignis was going to turn his car, or sometimes the soft sound they made when they took a deep breath.

"Should we turn the audio on?" After fifteen minutes, Ignis mustered his courage to ask.

Eira blinked twice, flinched by the voice that suddenly reached her ears. Her eyes moved, glancing to Ignis who was still facing his front. She then nodded and replied, "Yes."

She watched how his firm hand moved away from the steering wheel and how his slender finger tapped the touchscreen of the car stereo. Those fingers were the one that pulled her body a few days ago, that were being intertwined to her fingers, that gave her the warmth which stung her skin with desire, and made her head full with the thought of him.

Ignis kept her favorite music in his car, solo piano from an Altissian composer. They had classical nuance but mingled with pop and modern touches. The prince and his friends were getting sleepy whenever they heard that kind of music, but not for Ignis. He loved it, for every of its tone and rhythm, perhaps because those melodies were her favorite.

She blinked when her favorite piece was being played. There was an urge to open her mouth, asking whether this kind of music would make him sleepy or not. It was such a soft piece, and driving the car while being accompanied by it would make him bored, wouldn't it? But she was too shy to speak. Therefore, she held back and buried her questions deep down inside her heart.

Once in a while his eyes were moving, taking a glimpse of the enchanting figure on his right side. He wanted to arrive at their destination as soon as possible, walking side by side with her, and for once again, entwined his fingers with hers. However, he still needed to drive for five more miles and even though he was impatient, he couldn't speed up his car. Thirty seven miles per hour was the limit. Moreover, the traffic was somehow heavy today.

Both of them were still drowning in their silence. Not one word slipped out from their lips. It was quiet, they didn't even chatter like what they usually did in the car. This awkward atmosphere was being created because of the sudden change of their status.

Even, until he parked his car, and until they left the car, there was no significant conversation they made. Just a simple, "Let's go." from the Scientia.

They walked side by side, but somehow there was a distance, that was created unwittingly by Eira. She clutched her bag with both of her hands and didn't want to let her hands empty because she was weirdly afraid if Ignis entwined their fingers.

Meanwhile, Ignis was disappointed, because his eyes caught her tiny fingers clutching her white bag, not giving him a chance to hold them. But, Ignis didn't want to talk and ask her for permission so he could hold the soft hand of her.

After purchasing their tickets, they stepped inside the only aquarium in Insomnia. The golden ray from the sun then disappeared soon as they entered the building, as the light that touched their eyes had been shifted into the blue, the dimmer one, and the lines of dancing white on the wall as the light from the sun permeated into the water.

"Ah! Poka!" The awkward atmosphere between the new couple disappeared in flash when the pair of her eyes caught the spotted seal inside the huge aquarium not far from the entrance. She skipped down the path cheerfully, eager to bring her body closer toward her favorite animal. But after a few seconds, she halted her steps, realizing that she had just left her lover behind.

"Poka?" Ignis moved his long legs, effortlessly chased the young woman without even running to do so. Eira turned her body and looked at him, again, in an awkward manner. The red hue crept into her cheeks, then she gave off a tiny smile, while biting her lower lips because she was embarrassed by her own childish behaviour. Her favorite seal was too cute, and she couldn't help but get excited as soon as she met her.

"Poka. The seal's name." both of her hands were hiding behind her back. Eira was blushing, playing with her thumbs to hide the fact that she was still jittery. "Poka, from _Phoca largha._ "

A chuckle left his throat. Ignis was glad that finally the awkwardness between them had melted. Thanks to _Poka._

Ignis stood next to her, admiring the sparks on her black eyes that reflected the blue color from the water. She was watching the seal swimming around inside the glasses aquarium, moving around to the top, to the bottom, spinning around, and sometimes moving closer to Eira who smiled brightly and gave off a sweet giggle because of how cute that seal was. "She's so plumpy!"

Eira watched Poka for almost ten minutes, until finally she realized that she spent too much time there and turned her head to look at Ignis who was waiting for her with patience. "S-sorry, Ignis… I looked at Poka for too long… L-let's take a look at the others…"

"Don't need to apologise." Ignis fixed his glasses. Actually, he wanted to move his hand to gently pat her head before moving to her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. But, he was reluctant to do so, and somehow he thought that it was better for him to refrain from doing so.

"Hehe…" she gave a sheepish grin and walked toward the next aquarium, _Orca_. Ignis followed her, and once again, standing next to her. He didn't pay attention to the five orcas that swimmed playfully inside the glass aquarium, but he placed his eyes to admire the face of his lover. A wide smile adorned her sweet face, while her eyes were following the movement from those orcas.

"Sea panda." her mutter made Ignis blink and chuckle. "Eh…? Why are you laughing? Look! They're white and black, like pandas!"

"Yeah, like pandas." Ignis was still laughing, amused by her thought. "We should call orcas as sea pandas from now on."

"Make it official, would you please advise the prince?"

"I'll try."

They laughed then moved their feet to the next aquarium. There was almost no distance between them. Glancing at Eira for a few times, Ignis tried to move his hand, reaching for her hand. But, when the tip of his fingers reached her skin, she quickly pulled her hand and clutched her bag.

 _Is she avoiding me?_ Ignis began to make speculations in his mind, even though he tried to brush it aside. Perhaps she didn't realize it. Perhaps she actually wanted to hold her bag with both of her hands, he guessed.

Those two walked around while chattering, talking about those animals, or about the information which was written in front of each aquarium. After they were satisfied watching the beluga whales and the dolphins, admiring the dolphin's skeleton which was displayed at the end of the building, they moved to the north building.

There was a huge aquarium inside, containing thousands of sardines that were swimming around. Currently, the aquarium had a feeding show and the sardines formed a huge spiral surrounding their food, like a tornado which was created by the fish. Eira who was standing in front of Ignis exclaimed, "Whoaa! I wonder if Noctis visited this place, would he be excited seeing this?"

"Surely he couldn't fish here."

"His advisor would be angry.

"Right."

"So… Will you eat sardines for dinner?"

"Hmm… Actually, I've come up with a new recipe."

Another laugh escaped from Eira's lips, meanwhile Ignis just gave a smile and gazed at the young woman before looking back to the huge aquarium. None of them talked anymore, as they immersed themselves into the dancing fish on their front. The light inside the tank was changed into different colors every few seconds, giving an extraordinary performance to the visitor for ten minutes.

When the show was over, they walked to the next hallway. There were a few small tanks along the hallway, with the creature from the deeper sea to be admired. Once again, Ignis tried to reach her tiny fingers, but Eira pulled her hand away from him. Now the worries piled up inside his heart, even though he didn't show it through his expression.

Ignis was wondering, did Eira really avoid him? Yet, the young medic still talked with him as usual and laughed whenever he said something funny. She was still walking by his side, even though sometimes she would stutter and stumble at her words, Ignis didn't find any sign that she didn't want to stay with him.

They explored all around the aquarium; seeing the sea turtles who swam elegantly, admiring the colorful corals, looking at the beautiful jellyfishes, trying to touch the starfish, observing the penguins, returning back to the south building to watch the attraction from the orcas, dolphins, and seal in the afternoon, until finally they arrived inside the aquarium tunnel that would bring them to the exit gate, standing on the travelator while gazing at the blue which surrounded them as if they were inside the sea.

"Almost the end…. huh…" her mutter was almost unheard, too soft since she was whispering to herself. But Ignis could clearly hear it, since the man always paid attention to her, even to the slightest details.

"If you want, we can return to the entrance and explore the aquarium for once again." Ignis tried to touch her hand for once more. However, when he almost reached her skin, Eira pulled away her hands and turned around.

"It's okay..." Eira clutched her bag with both of her hands. Both of her cheeks were so warm, as the heat crept from there to her ears. She didn't want Ignis to touch her, not because she hated him. Of course she loved him, really. However, the heat he would give from his touch would make her nervous and brought her to the memories of a few days ago, when those firm hands pulled her into his embrace, and when he kissed her with the fiery desire. Moreover, this one day, Eira failed to gather her courage to gaze at his endearing visage, even though she really wanted to adore the shimmering eyes that trapped her in his charm. However, if she looked at them, surely her eyes would move to the south, to his lips, and certainly her heart would beat in tumultuous thud, creating the thunderous rhythm inside her chest.

Ignis wanted to sulk, disappointed because she refused him for many times. He wanted to ask her about it, but he had been quiet for a long time and he had lost the chance to ask. Ignis was her lover, wasn't he? Then, why would she avoid him? Was there something wrong?

Shutting his eyelids, Ignis gave a long sigh as he fixed his glasses. Fine, Ignis wouldn't try to touch her anymore.

There was a distance between them. The awkward atmosphere haunted them, as they stopped talking. But, Ignis couldn't stand to keep quiet and asked, "So… Do you want to have dinner together?"

Eira averted her attention from the grey asphalt to the eyes of the man who just gave her a question. But, it wasn't for long since Eira quickly averted her gaze. "D-don't you want to eat sardine?"

Ignis didn't expect that kind of answer. His disappointment crumbled into a small chuckle. No matter what, she was indeed the one who was capable of bringing a smile upon his face. "You want?"

"You want to cook?"

"Why not?"

"Where? Not my house, Mom's in an annoying mode. And I think it's not nice to go to your ap-" Eira choked at her words. Her face reddened, just like the color of the twilight sky above. _Oh the Astral, what did I…?_

"Ah… Right…" Ignis moved his eyes, glancing at the sky, to the trees, to the steel gates, to the cars which were being parked, to anything but the raven haired woman on his left. "Well, how about having dinner at the nearby restaurant?"

"O-okay…" she nodded.

The awkwardness seemed to be fond of them. It wasn't different from the time when they departed for the aquarium. They were being engulfed by the silence, only being accompanied by the gentle piano piece from the Altissian pianist that was being played in the car.

Even when they had their dinner, the same awkwardness trapped both of them. Even though sometimes they giggled between their amusing conversation as they savored their luscious sea dishes.

It was already dark when they left the restaurant. For hundred times today, the same awkwardness enveloped them. In a few minutes, Ignis should bid goodbye to the young woman on his right. However, the questions that perturbed his mind since hours ago remained unanswered, and he didn't want it if he couldn't get the answer. Being tortured by his own speculation was something he avoided. Therefore, even though the dread and doubt filled his mind, he mustered his courage to ask for the truth from her.

"Eira?"

Eira blinked in surprise, didn't expect that Ignis called her in sudden. Both of her shoulders were tense, as reflex she moved her eyes to look at the man on her left. His eyes glanced at her, ensuring that Eira gave him the response.

"Yes?" Eira asked, wondering why Ignis called her. They were engulfed in silence for more than thirty minutes before, and she had drowned in her reverie and thought that Ignis wouldn't talk with her until they arrived at her house.

"Are you… angry with me?"

Right when he threw the question, the car stopped because the traffic light on their front turned red. Thus, Ignis had a few seconds to turn his head and look at the Heallint.

Crooking her eyebrows, Eira was confused by his question. She shook her head, and with the frown still marred her forehead, she replied, "No… W-Why did you ask?

"You were avoiding me."

Those eyes were firmly latched on her dark eyes.

"Me?"

"Yes."

"W-Why do you think so?"

"You didn't want to…" catching the red light had been shifted to the green, Ignis turned his head and faced his front to pay attention at the road. He deeply exhaled instead and murmured, "Well, don't mind it."

 _Didn't want to…?_ Eira leaned her back against her seat, even though it had been impossible for her to relax her tense shoulders. Biting her lower lips, she forced her head to guess the continuation of his words. She was just being a denial, though. Because actually she already knew what he was going to say.

Shy. Eira was too shy to receive the warmth from the man that would be seeped into her flesh. There would be hundreds of butterflies which fluttered their wings inside her chest if he entwined his fingers with hers. Surely, the heat on her cheeks would never fade, and it would be hard for her to be calm if the soft skin of his touched her hand.

The other night, Eira had no power to refuse, therefore she let Ignis hold her hand. But not this time, she had built the fortress not to let the man intertwine their fingers. She was too shy. In fact, she wasn't ready for that. Moreover, in the place where dozens pairs of eyes would witness it—although no one would recognize them.

"I… I was shy…" her voice was softer than the whisper. Her face painted in red, her ears were burning in heat. Her heart beat faster, knocking her loudly without mercy.

Ignis stopped her car after she told him her confession, right in front of the house of the Heallint. Placing his forehead on the top of the steering wheel, Ignis had lost his words, "Hhh…"

The sigh he gave was too loud. Hearing it, Eira couldn't help but feeling restless, "I-Ignis?"

"For Astral's sake… I thought you hate me."

"That's impossible."

"Eira…"

"Yes?"

Ignis raised his face and in a swift moment freed himself from his seat belt. Without waiting for the response from his lover, Ignis leaned his body forward to the young woman who was still not aware of what was happening and kissed her lips softly.

"You make me worry." Their eyes met as he whispered. Only for two seconds, before the Scientia moved away and left the car.

Eira was stunned. Still couldn't believe that the man gave a fleeting kiss on her lips a few seconds ago.

She turned her head to look at the man who approached the door on her right side. Eira forced herself to regain her composure, but she failed to do so. She released her seat belt with her trembling hands. And when Ignis opened the door for her, she begged her wobbly legs to move and bring her body to leave his car.

"Should I greet your parents?"

"No!" she slightly raised her voice while running to open the gate and quickly close it before Ignis could chase her.

"E-Eira?"

Holding the railing from behind the gate, she hid her lower face behind her clutching hand. It was a great endeavor for her to raise her head and look at his eyes that staring at her in confused gaze.

"Ignis… T-Thank you." she whispered.

"With pleasure." Ignis smiled, finally got used to the young woman's adorable act as she was shy like that.

"Good night." she was still hiding her lower face so that Ignis couldn't see the smile she gave.

"Good night."

Eira giggled softly and then scurried to her entrance door, opened it in haste and entered her house. Before she closed the door entirely, she peeked at him from between the small gap of the door and waved her hand at the Scientia who was still giving his sweet smile.

When she closed the door, Ignis turned around and scurried to enter his car. Once again, he leaned his forehead against the steering wheel, letting the silence to engulf him for the man wished to regain his composure.

_Oh the Six..._

* * *

It was a smile that she saw when she opened her eyes. The pair of beautiful emeralds she loved which were staring at her in tenderness. The green hues that trapped her in his charm, in his love, in her love to the man. The eyes she had protected from the darkness now reflected her figure instead of the lightless world.

"Good morning." He greeted, still with the same bright smile which didn't seem to disappear from his handsome visage.

"Good morning… You… looked so happy… Had a nice dream?"

The man brought his body closer before planting a simple kiss on her lips. He wrapped his sturdy arm around her scarred body, letting the raven haired woman to snuggle against his chest.

"A weird dream…" He kissed the top of her forehead, gently caressing her head before closing his eyes for once again. He took a deep breath, filling his chest with her sweet scent that never failed to bring him to the serenity.

"Hmm… What kind… of?"

"I don't remember…"

"What a shame…"

He chuckled and tightened his embrace.

Even if the memory would never return, this feeling would never disappear.

"Eira…"

"Yes?"

"I love you…"

An adorable giggling escaped her throat and she replied, "I love you too…"


End file.
